They Are Finally Together
by B-Man33
Summary: My First Fan Fic J&A Fluff The title says it all


It was a calm and beautiful night at Kadic. Ulrich and Odd were playing video games while Yumi did homework. Jeremy was as usual at his computer jamming out to the Akons new album Freedom, trying to work on a way to rescue William and Franz Hopper, and kill Xana once and for all.

But Jeremy had something else on his mind, or should I say someone else on his mind. Ever since the day that he turned on the super computer and first set his eyes on Aelita he knew that he was in love. Her beautiful face and amazing voice was in his dream's every night, but what ate at him most was the question, did she love him the same way that he loved her. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Jeremy turned off the music and opened the door. There stood Aelita, wearing a pair of pink sweatpants, and a pink t-shirt. "She looks so cute".

"Hi Jeremy, I wanted to see how your doing".

Aelita walked inside and sat on Jeremy's bed.

"Nothing much Aelita, just trying save your father and William". "

That's good".

Jeremy sat back down in his chair and looked lovingly at Aelita. Aeltia's looked like she was nervous. Her face was red and she was just looking at the floor.

"Hey Aelita are you ok".

Aelita's head turned to look at Jeremy.

"Yeah im….uh…..fine".

"Jeremy is so handsome, I love him so much, but he doesn't even seem to notice that..…. maybe were never going to be together". There was a silence that lasted for about five minutes. "I should tell her, I have waited too long". Jeremy turned to look at Aelita.

He started to open his mouth when Aelita quickly got up and ran out the door. Jeremy just sat there in shock and confusion.

What did he do wrong. He then turned around and tried to get back to work, but it was impossible. He felt that he did something to make Aelita run out of the room, but he did not know what.

**One Hour later**

Jeremy was just sitting at his computer still trying to get some work done, but he had not been able to for the past three hours.

All that he could think about is if Aelita is ok. He was playing the song Beautiful by Akon which only made him think about her more and more. Jeremy was about to get ready for bed, but he decided to go visit Aelita first.

He walked down the hall all the while thinking about what he was going to say to her when he saw here. Jeremy finally reached her room and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked a third time only this time the door slid open. Jeremy poked his head inside. Aelita was not there.

Jeremy ran down the hall and busted into Ulrich and Odd's room. Odd looked up from the TV.

"Yo Einstein whats the matter".

After Jeremy caught his breath he was able to say

"Aelita is not in her room, I think something might have happened to her".

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi stood up in shock.

"Alright lets split up, Jeremy you take the park, I'll search the campus, Ulrich and Odd you check the factory. Keep your mobiles on, lets go".

The four of them grabbed their coat's and ran out of the dorm to their assigned locations. Jeremy was running through the park, worried out of his mind.

"What if Xana got her".

That thought ran through his mind. Jeremy slowed down after running like a mad man for about twelve minutes. He was breathing heavely. He was so worried. He prayed that Aelita was ok. He made a vow if he see's her again he is going to tell her that he loves her.

Just then Jeremy heard a noise. He listened closer, it was someone crying. Jeremy followed the voice to the large tree near the man hole. It was Aelita. Jeremy ran out of the bushes and made her jump.

"Aelita are you ok".

She did not answer, she just kept crying.

"Aelita".

Jeremy was about to sit down next to her when she jumped into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him as tight as she could, crying all over his hoodie.

"Aelita whatever is bothering you it will be ok".

Aelita looked up at Jeremy. "When you say it I know that you mean it".

She loosened her grip a little on Jeremy. "Aelita you must be freezing".

Jeremy took off his hoodie and put it over Aelita.

"You are so kind".

Aelita looked at Jeremy, or as she thought of him her knight in a blue turtleneck. Just then Jeremy's phone rang.

It was Ulrich. "Jeremy, Odd and I searched the entire factory and Aelita is not here". "Its alright Ulrich, She is safe. We are heading back to my room now. Call Yumi and tell her that I found her".

Jeremy hung up his phone and looked down at the angel resting on his chest. "Come on let's get back to the dorm".

The two of them started to walk when Aelita stumbled over.

"Sorry Jeremy, my eyes are not very clear right now". "It's ok Aelita, I'll carry you back".

Jeremy bent down and put one arm around her back and the other under her leg's. He lifted her off the ground.

Aeltia put her arms around Jeremys neck. "Jeremy you are kindest person in the world".

Jeremy looked down at her, loving the feeling of her soft arms around his neck. "You're welcome Princess".

The two eventually reached Jeremy's room. He opened the door and let Aelita down on his bed, then sat down next to her.

"Why were you crying back there".

Aelita looked up at him. "Because I had a thought".

Jeremy looked confused. "What thought was that". Aelita looked down. "I thought that I was never going to get my one wish".

This was really confusing Jeremy. "Which is".

Aelita looked up at Jeremy. She could not wait any longer and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jeremys eyes looked three times their normal size. He then responded by putting his arms around her and kissing her. The embrace seemed to last forever when really it was about two and a half minutes. They finally broke apart, still holding each other.

"My wish of being with you".

Jeremy felt like he was going to pass out because he was so happy. Aelita looked lovingly into his eyes, as did Jeremy into her eyes.

"I love you Jeremy". "I love you too Aelita".

Jeremy pulled his angel closer to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"So does this mean that you will be my boyfriend". Jeremy looked down at her. "Of course I will….my angel". The two embraced again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The Next Morning**

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all knocked on Jeremy's door.

"Yo Einstein class is in twenty minutes".

Odd turned the knob to find that it was unlocked. The three of them walked inside and jumped at what they saw. Jeremy was sleeping against the wall with Aelita resting on his chest. Yumi and Ulrich both thought that it was sweet while Odd was on the floor laughing like a mad man. This woke Jeremy and Aelita up. "

So you two are finally together huh".

Jeremy and Aelita both looked at each other and at the same time said "Yah".

Authors Note : This is my first ever fan fic so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
